Secrets
by daydreamer04
Summary: Ginny has a certain pen pal [ONESHOT]


Secrets

He was my first. My first love, my first loss but most importantly my first friend. It was my 6h year and his 7th.

It all began when Dumbledore had this pen pal thing going on between houses. That's how it all started. My pen pal was Draco Malfoy. Not that I knew it at the time though. Oh no, I didn't find out until later, much later. Apparently he did not know I was his either. Weirdly we connected. We ended up telling each other everything about ourselves. From the littlest things to our deepest darkest secrets. Gradually, it did take months to start to trust each other. I'm not sure about him but, I never once tried to figure out who was my secret friend, I was content with the way things were.

Then one day, everything changed. He did not respond to my letters, nor written any to me. Winter break came and went by. Still no word of him. And then everything came at once. He wrote to me telling me about what happened to him. His whole life story. Everything save names mind you, but everything else. He also wrote about his house (Slytherin) and how his father wanted him to become a death-eater. Also how he, chose his life as one and was branded during the break that had just passed.

I was shocked to say the least. I still talked to him. I did not want to lose my only friend. I thought it would be fare enough to tell him my house and my main background of my family (but not enough so he would guess who I was.) Surprisingly he did not care that I was in Gryffindor and if he did he defiantly did not mention it. And so our friendship grew stronger. As the months kept passing by I started to realize that I had feelings for this person. Deep feelings. I connected with him in a way I have never connected with any one else, not even my own family members. I decided I had to don something about it. So I wrote him and said it was time we finally met. He agreed, so we set a time, location and date. When the day came I was nervous. That night, I had gotten no sleep. The time came. He was already there, his back turned away from me. I decided that no matter who he ended up being I would not care. So I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. As soon as he turned around I gave him a big kiss on the lips. At first he was startled, but he kissed back. When air started to be a problem, we came face to face.

I was surprised, shocked. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me. What could I tell you? I gasped. All this time it was him, it was he out of everybody that had became my friend. Weird isn't it?

"Hello Draco" Was all I could say.

"Weasley?" I guess he was just as shocked as I was.

"Fancy that, you're my pen pal! The one whom I have come to regard as my best friend. Not to mention that you're the one I have fallen in love with. Not that I knew it was you then. I fell in love with the one writing the letters, and now look it's you. I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Fell in love with?" Was all he said. He look startled.

"Well yes, I suppose so. I did say that didn't I?" And with that said and done I kissed him again.

After that night we were always together when we had the chance. Night was ours. We got even closer if that was possible and he started to fall in love with me. We were happy, believe it or not. As soon as we knew it the year had ended. The whole time, I still knew he was a death eater, I never forgot I just chose to not care.

The summer had passed and my last year at Hogwarts was about to begin. It was going to feel weird with no Draco around but we were still together, stronger than ever. No one had heard anything about Voldemort for a long time. So it came as a surprise to everyone, when Hogwarts had gotten under attack. The dark side was winning, but we still had a chance. During the whole time I did not think of Draco once. All I thought of was to harm as many death eaters as possible and save the younger students.

During wars, many deaths came. Ginny knew it yet did not acknowledge it. Until it was to late.

Ron and Draco were fighting. Good against evil, light against dark. As Ginny watched them duel, she could not choose between them. She wanted no harm to come to either of them. Yet she knew one had to die. Ron had the upper hand. He was about to perform the killing curse when Ginny rushed over and told him to stop, to not go through with it.

"Ron stop, DO NOT KILL HIM." Ginny pleaded.

'Why? Why shouldn't I? God knows he deserves it. Also he is a death eater." As Ron was talking he was slightly chocking Draco.

"STOP IT. STOP IT." Was all she yelled. She couldn't bear to watch. She knew Draco was going to die and this was the last time she would ever see him. She knew it was going to happen soon. But she was surprised when Ron let go of him.

"Thank-you," Ginny pleaded. But to her dismay Ron had both wands and was pointing them at Draco.

"Any last word? Ron asked coldly.

"As a matter of fact I do." Draco replied just as coldly.

He turned to me. "Virginia Weasley, I love you." Draco said before he turned back to Ron. And with that Ron said the curse that had taken Draco Malfoy away from me.

"I love you to." I said softly before I broke down in tears.

That was the first and last time he had said those words to me. I will always remember him. He was my first. My first love, my first loss but most importantly my first friend.

THE END


End file.
